Blame it on the Sake
by Idle Writer of Crack
Summary: Backed up against a wall, body sparking under the touch of this artist...thrilled and guilty and her blood is rushing, pumping heatedly against her skin and...she's blaming it on the sake. AU. SaiHina. mature content


**Blame it on the Sake  
Author:** Idle Writer of Crack/Melodramatic Writer  
**Rating:** Mature. Expect smut. Do not read if you are underage.  
**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I do not own Naruto. I just play with the characters for free.

_Edited in 2012. I AM STILL ALIVE. MWAHAHAHA_

**Note: **Its AU (seriously what else do I write?) and they are eighteen years old here.

**Warning:** Smut. SMUT. If you're underage then don't read…not like that ever stopped _me_ before. Ahem. So yeah, smut. Translation: Hinata and Sai having sex against the wall. Outcome: A very bad ending and me being sleep deprived. Lucky Hinata.

* * *

It was wrong - _s__o wrong_ on so many levels and yet she was here with _him_ and not-

-not Naruto.

It was _supposed_ to be Naruto, damn it. Naruto touching her and kissing her and oh…

…_oh!_

A whimper clouds her exhale, a barest whisper of a plea for…_for something_.

Arching against him, bodily contact sparks a dance across her nerve endings and lightning fires under her skin. The blaring music in a background washes over them as he pressed against her, both hands gripping her waist and she could feel it – throbbing and twitching to life against her.

Head falling on his shoulder, she turns her face into his neck breathing the scent –the _essence_ that is…that is…_him_…he's-

"_Sai_," she breathes as he strokes against her slow and hard and she can't- _can't believe_ she's doing this with him…and it's the _most erotic _thing she's ever felt with her clothes on.

Hell, it's the _only_erotic thing she's felt in her whole life.

Backed up against a wall, body sparking under the touch of this artist – thrilled and guilty and her blood is rushing, pumping heatedly against her skin and…

…she's blaming it on the sake. Obviously they're both drunk and it's the alcohol controlling what they're doing and it's not _her_fault if she lets him touch her and do _these_ things to her!

_Besides_ she defends in her mind _it feels good_.

She loses her bearings for a moment when he intertwines his fingers with hers, pinning them above her head and his lips hover over hers and feeling bold she tilts her head up and then his mouth comes crashing down on hers.

Lips tease hers open, his tongue slide in slowly to explore - probing and stroking and she mewls in helpless pleasure against him because surely nothing could compare to the feel of his lips and she wonders what else those magically gifted lips can do in her foggy brain, heat rushing between her legs at that thought.

Tongues twirl and collide and she tastes him, drawing patterns with the tip of her tongue. Breathless, they pull apart. Opalescent eyes clouded with passion connect with obsidian and the world vanishes in an instant.

Fabric parts under the assault of free hands and _she's not supposed to be doing this_ but she is. Their lips collide again, open and hungry and they're peeling away clothes - her jacket, his shirt followed by her shirt and then bra- and from waist upwards they're completely naked to each other's gaze.

He latches onto her collarbone, biting and sucking while his other hand grazes up her ribcage to cup a perfectly peaked breast. Letting out a shuddering gasps she manoeuvres her hands to grip his shoulders, head leaning against the wall and breath coming up in shallow gasps as his mouth trail down and closes over the nipple of the breast he's cupping while the other hand tugs at her pants and vaguely she's aware of what this is leading to and she doesn't care.

She wriggles out of her slacks, kicking away her sandals and his mouth devours hers again – hot and wet and her back slams hard against the wall while his knee pushes between her thighs, hands kneading her breasts while hers skate up his chest, scraping lightly and he groans.

Hinata writhes under him in a most impeccable rhythm; clad in only her panties she meets his thrust for thrust, anchoring herself against him slightly. One hand runs along her thigh and grasping the hollow behind her knee he hooks her leg around his hip.

Retracting the next hand from her chest he rubs it against the outside of her panties before pulling the crotch of her panties to one side. Gasping in surprise, she reflexively tries to close her legs but Sai only grins and pushes his knee and gently pries them open.

Vigorous in his torture, he rubs his finger along the length of her folds before sliding in a tentative finger – exploring her heat and her breath hitches sharply and _dear Kami_ she's seeing stars.

Odd little noises emit from her throat and he marvels at how her muscles clench, so wet and hot, his finger and her hips are meeting every stroke and he's adding another finger stretching her and another…mouth massaging her pulse point at her neck.

Fingernails dig into his exposed back; she bucks under his firm grasp getting closer and closer to the edge from his ministrations. His teeth rakes over her neck, going back to her chest trying to take a bouncing mound into his mouth before taking in a nipple and sucks fervently. And tears prick at her eyes because he's doing wonders with her body and _she's never felt so alive_.

Soon a shockwave rolls over her, growing with every stroke of his fingers and it grows erratic and for the first time of her life she comes crashing down, waves of heat convulsing throughout her body and she comes hard with a cry of his name, juices coating his fingers and her eyes glaze over looking at his face and her lips part, breathing hard, saying his name over and over and over like a mantra because _it's her first time_ experiencing an orgasm and she's crying and he's – _he's staring at her_, looking at her like she's _herself_ and not seeing someone else.

Breathless she lets out ragged unexpected gasps when he unbuttons and unzips his pants, pulling his manhood out of his underwear and daringly pushes his pelvis into hers before running the tip of his length along her folds and inwardly he's thanking whoever made that rule that kunoichi are supposed to take whatever precaution necessary to prevent pregnancy, sexually active or not.

Hinata gasps in surprise when his tip parts her folds, teasing her entrance with the foreign sensation of having him partly inside her. Tangling her hands in his hair, she massages his scalp and in the throes of lustful passion she abandons all doubt.

"Mmmhhh," eyes and head rolls back, curving her spine to arch against him.

"Hinata-chan," he murmurs kissing the nape of her neck. "Do you want this?"

And she nods biting her lip to keep from crying out when he pushes, a little more inside her.

Hooking both her legs around his waist, he positions himself between her folds again cupping a generous amount of buttocks in each hand. When he slides in she cries out when he breaks her innocence, the muscles of her sheath so tight and he shudders in anticipation but he waits.

_Waits_for her to get comfortable with him inside and when she nods against his neck for him to go on he loses control. Pulling out of her slowly before thrusting back into her, his groans and her moans make them forget there's a party going on downstairs.

After some more slow, strong strokes he picks up a fevered pace and her nails rake over his shoulder, head falling on his shoulder and he thrusts within her hot cavern deeply, taking all of him in until he hits her bundles of nerves that sends shockwave after shockwave throughout her body.

With each plunging stroke drawing them both nearer, both past the point of no return- completely lost in each deep unbelievable stroke, she gives a loud moan and he tilts her forward to seat himself deep within her before driving her spot of nerves into submission, inner muscles pulsing urgently along his length bring him closer to his climax and he too gives a loud cry as the explosion of their climax hits them both with such staggering power and his knees buckle under as his seed surges into her as her muscles grasps onto his shaft, milking him for all he's worth.

Fresh tears spill from her eyes as dark spots dance in her vision and they both go crumbling to the ground as the lingering effects of their climax still shake their bodies. Clinging onto her, Sai pulls her onto his lap –still buried to the hilt- and nuzzles against her cheek.

"Hinata-chan?" he mumbles and she softly sighs against him in contentment, burying her head under his chin.

"Sai…_san_?"

"May we do that again?"

And he was answered by a soft snore.

* * *

**Note:** I'm blown away by all the feedback and love this received. Some of you are screaming for a round two? HMMMMMM...haha, I shall think about it! THANK YOU FOR YOUR ENTHUSIASTIC RESPONSE.


End file.
